


Precious Moments

by TheatricArcana



Series: Dadowgasts [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Domestic, EXTREMELY DOMESTIC WIZARD CONTENT, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricArcana/pseuds/TheatricArcana
Summary: Essek had been drawn by the sound of Caleb's voice and tiny laughter, both of which brought a smile to his face unconsciously as soon as he heard it, something content and warm filling him. The sight itself had been even sweeter than the sounds that had beckoned Essek there in the first place, however.(More super domestic soft Wizard dads because I love them and they deserve it)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Dadowgasts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053614
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really any warnings I can think of for this fic! It's just super soft wizard dads and their baby <3
> 
> I hope ur not all getting tired of domestic wizard dads because there's more where this came from babey!!!

There were some moments too precious to interrupt.

Essek had been drawn by the sound of Caleb's voice and tiny laughter, both of which brought a smile to his face unconsciously as soon as he heard it, something content and warm filling him. The sight itself had been even sweeter than the sounds that had beckoned Essek there in the first place, however.

Caleb was holding their baby on his lap, his face buried into Emil's little chest as he made the strangest of noises against their skin. Essek would have questioned Caleb's sanity had he made the same noises at anyone else, but as it was Essek understood completely, and probably would have done the same himself if he had known beforehand how their baby squealed in pure delight every time they heard the noise, little arms flailing aimlessly in excitement each time Caleb nuzzled his face against their chest and started again.

When Caleb pulled his face away from Emil's stomach, there was this look of unadulterated joy in his expression, the widest of smiles on his face that Essek had ever seen. It made Essek's heart sing with a fond content to gaze upon the two of them and know that this was his  _ family _ . He had personally created this perfect domestic bliss with Caleb, something entirely their own that was made without any pain or suffering, and was instead built wholly from love and something softer than either of them realized they still had in them until they had become a family.

Emil laughed and grabbed at Caleb's face with their tiny hands, and Caleb started cooing sweetly at the baby, saying something in Zemnian that Essek could only grasp bits and pieces of, although when he racked his brain to recall the scattered Zemnian he had picked up, he was  _ pretty sure _ Caleb had compared Emil to pastry dough.

Almost as if in response, Emil grabbed onto one of the locks of hair that had fallen from Caleb's bun and  _ yanked,  _ harder than a baby should have possibly been able to. Essek knew because occasionally Emil did the same to him. He had had no idea just how strong a baby could be until the first time Emil mistook his hair as a toy, and the countless times after the first were not any less painful.

Caleb hissed in response to the pain, the joyful environment seeming to come to somewhat of an end as Caleb desperately attempted to get Emil to let go of his hair without upsetting them. Essek couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

"I'm pretty sure you deserve that. Did you call Emil a  _ pastry dough?" _

Caleb startled a little, obviously not having realized Essek had been watching. Caleb recovered quickly with a little chuckle though, which soon turned into another grunt of pain as Emil once again pulled on his hair, Caleb's attempts to get them to unhand his hair proving unsuccessful thus far. "I said they looked like unbaked pretzel dough, actually."

"That is no way to refer to your  _ child,  _ Caleb!" Essek laughed at Caleb's comparison despite himself.

Caleb sighed in relief as Emil finally let go of his hair, tiny hands reaching for Caleb's face once more, and Caleb grinned. "Oh, I don't think they mind. Besides, look at _those_ _chubby cheeks, you look exactly like a little piece of pretzel dough, don't you?_ " Caleb's attention slipped from Essek back to the baby quickly, the pitch of his voice raising as the speed of his words slowed, unmistakably talking to Emil now, who laughed and wriggled in excitement on Caleb's lap as Caleb squished their cheeks together gently, emphasizing just how chubby Emil's tiny face was.

Caleb was so quickly and thoroughly distracted by Emil, and Essek couldn't help but find it endearing. It was so beautiful to watch Caleb relax into that playful, loving mindset of being a father, the mindset that reduced the entire world down until it felt like it was simply just you and your baby, complete absence of fear or worry. Essek could  _ live  _ in that feeling forever, and it brought him almost as much joy to see Caleb lost in that feeling as well.

Emil's delighted squeals rang through the room once more as Caleb buried his face into their chest again and resumed his strange noise-making, and Essek smiled fondly.

Maybe this moment was better interrupted.


End file.
